FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional refrigerator to describe fluctuation of cool air. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional refrigerator comprises a fan motor 1 circulating compulsorily cool air which is generated from a compressor, a cool air duct 2 inducing circulation of the cool air to the cold-storage room, a guiding duct 3 controlling an suction quantity of the cool air being moved to the cold-storage room by opening and closing a hole equipped thereto, and a multi-duct 4 spouting out the cool air supplied from the above guiding duct 3 to each portions of the cold-storage room.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the refrigerator taken along line A--A' in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 is a detailed view of the above multi-duct, where 3A is a front view and 3B is a side view respectively.
As shown in the drawings, the multi-duct 4 has a cool air spout holes 5 for spouting cool air, which is formed at the front portion of it.
Referring to FIG. 1, 2 and 3, there is illustrated a cooling method of the conventional cooling apparatus.
First, cool air generated from the compressor is compulsorily circulated by the fan motor 1 and moved to the cold-storage room through the cool air duct 2 and the guiding duct 3. The quantity of the cool air being introduced to the cold-storage room is controlled by the opening and closing of a exhaustion hole (not shown) of the guiding duct 3 according to the temperature sensing of the cold-storage room. The cool air is flowed into the multi-duct 4 in the cold-storage room and is spouted out the inside of the cold-storage room.
At this time, as shown in FIG. 2, since the cool air is introduced from not only the multi-duct but also the upper portion of the cold-storage room, the vicinity of the side walls, the upper portion and the inside(A region) of the cold-storage room are easily cooled and over-cooled, whereas the door portion (C, D regions) is not cooled easily because there is a long distance from the cooling supply sources and a external heat is easily penetrated due to the opening of the door. Accordingly, the foods positioned at the vicinity of the door go bad easily.